Naruto Idol
by DarkKawaiiAngel
Summary: This is Like American Idol, except...NARUTO IDOL!


**!!!! NARUTO IDOL !!!!!**

Judges are...

**Kakashi**

**Haku**

**Me !!!**

First up is...

**Rock Lee !!!**

Lee walked on stage. ''I dedicate this song to you Sakura-san !!''

My life is brilliant...

My life is brilliant  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

La la la la la la_ la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you...

'' Wait !! Sakura-san !The last part isn't true !!!''

Let's hear what the Judges had to say...

**Kakashi **

**Well Lee,You tried your best ...But your best just wasn't good enough.**

**Haku**

**I'm Sorry, I agree . **

**Me**

**YA STINK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Next up is...

**HARUNO SAKURA **

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky   
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight 

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I   
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you... 

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Let's see what the judges have to say...

**Kakashi**

**Wow ! very Good Sakura !! And you didn't dedicate this to Sasuke.**

**Haku**

**very Good, Indeed**

**Me**

**...AWESOME !!!!!!!!!!!! **

''Top that Ino'' Sakura said as she got off stage.

Next up is...

**YAMANAKA INO **

To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left

To the left

To the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff - Yes  
If I bought it nigga please don't touch  
And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time  
And It's my mine name that is on that Jag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I'm such a fool - Talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So go ahead and get gone  
And call up on that chick and see if she is home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know  
What did you think I was putting you out for?  
Cause you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby you dropped them keys hurry up before your taxi leaves  
Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I am such a fool - Talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I will have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing  
Nothing at all to you  
Baby I wont shead a tear for you  
I won't lose a wink of sleep  
Cause the truth of the matter is  
Replacing you is so easy

To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left  
To the left

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

**Kakashi**

**OMG !!! I never knew you had it in you...**

**Haku**

**I've enjoyed the song**

**Me**

**I liked the song...The SONG**

Next up is...

**UZUMAKI NARUTO **

''HA !! I'm gonna win this thing! BELIEVE IT !!!!!!''

We are fighting dreamers  
Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting dreamers  
Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting dreamers  
Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh!  
Just go my way!

Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner  
Right here right now (Burn!)  
Buttakittekuze get the fire  
Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner  
Right here right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka  
Hito no chizu wo hirogatte doko e iku?  
Gokusaishoku no colors ga  
Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me mihiraiteaite  
Shikato ima wo mikiwamero! (YEAH!)  
Ushinau mono nantenaisa  
Iza mairou!

We are fighting dreamers  
Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting dreamers  
Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting dreamers  
Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh!  
Just go my way!

Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner  
Right here right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga  
Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
Yuugenjikkou ookina kaze ga  
Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazaashita surudoi katana de  
Onore no asu kirihirake (YEAH!)  
Hoshou nante dokonimo naisa  
Naa soudaro!?

We are fighting dreamers  
Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting dreamers  
Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting dreamers  
Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!

Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner  
Right here right now (Burn!)  
Buttakittekuze get the fire  
Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner  
Right here right now (Burn!)  
Buttakittekuze get the fire

We are fighting dreamers  
Kono nakama tachi to  
Fighting dreamers  
Subete wo makikomi  
Fighting dreamers  
Kokorozashi takaku  
Oli Oli Oli Oh!

We are fighting dreamers  
Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting dreamers  
Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting dreamers  
Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh!  
Just go my way!

Don't forget your first impulse ever!  
Go my way!  
Let's keep your adventurous ever!  
Go my way!

Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner  
Right here right now (Burn!)  
Buttakittekuze get the fire  
Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner  
Right here right now (Burn!)  
Buttakittekuze get the fire

**Kakashi**

**Yes we Know**

**Haku**

**Me**

**I love that song!!! **

**next is...**

**UCHIHA SASUKE (cue screaming girls)**

''I dont sing.''

**GIVE IT UP FOR SASUKE UCHIHA !!!!**

**Now...**

**TENTEN**

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get an notion from the look in your eyes...yeah  
You've Built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide..yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging .. to your dreams

Listen to your heart when hes calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
Theres nothing else you can do

I dont know where your going, and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye

And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you cant find the words  
The scent of magic the beauty thats been  
When love was wilder..then the wind

Listen to your heart when hes calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
Theres nothing else you can do  
I dont know where your going, and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart  
I dont know where your going and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye

**Kakashi**

**...wow...i never knew...**

**Haku**

**That was wonderful**

**Me**

**Oh WOW !!!! You sing so beautifully !! T-T**

**Next up...**

**HYUUGA HINATA**

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind

So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

Refrain:

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
[ Miracle lyrics found on   
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know its true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle… 

**Kakashi**

**)...Good Hinata**

**Haku**

**That was really nice!!!**

**Me **

**Oooooooh...THAT WAS SOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lee- Your Beautiful by James Blunt**

**Sakura- A thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton **

**Ino- Irreplaceable by Beyonce**

**Naruto – Fighting Dreamers**

**TenTen- Listen to your Heart by DHT**

**Hinata- Miracle by Cascada**


End file.
